Specy Spooktacular V
Specy Spooktacular V is a 4-hour long Halloween special. Episodes will be made in a period between late-September and the end of October 2016. Like Specy Spooktacular IV, it will have 50 episodes. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:Lord O' Darkness - Dark Lord of Darkness, Legion O' Darkness, Lord O' Dankness *User:TheJoshinator2015 - Josh "My Grandpa is a Monster!, Josh the Ripper *User:MMB The Coolest - BMM The Creepiest, MMB "This land where my father died. Seriously!" The Coolest. *User:Yellow-spider-kitty: Spoderman, Yellow-Greecity, Yellow--Spider-Thewhipneaneaisaterribletrend Episode List #Ghost Pepper: Renee tries the ghost pepper challenge and unwittingly brings back one of her past forms. #Rise of the Mut-Ants: Oddity befriends Sunset because they're both mutated bugs. The duo then seek to create more friends, leading to an epidemic of dangerous bug mutants. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Jack loses his head yet again and looks for some replacements in Emmy's garden. Meanwhile, Daydream develops an interest in Jack's discarded head. #Too Ghoul for School: The Ghost learns that he hasn't got his degree yet, so goes back to school. However, some students feel uneasy around his presence. #Jello Again: A freak accident in Arcticus's lab brings back his jelly cube. But is the jelly cube as hungry as it was once before? #Dolled Up: For Queen's birthday, Cream gets Queen a doll. The doll wants to kill Queen, but only when it's not being watched. #Treated Too Many: When Cream realizes he is getting too old to trick or treat and can't go anymore, his Halloween is ruined. So he sets out to ruin halloween for everyone else. #Said Uncle: When Jenna and Chloe's uncle passes away, he becomes a ghost to try to get revenge on the girls for their bad habits by scaring them to death. Luckily, Joan is an expert ghost-buster. #Handy Scissorhands: Handy uses scissors to replace his nubs. #Just The Bite Size: Toothy learns about the tail detanta myth. #Robotic Riot: Machines start going against the town due to an accidental virus created by Devious. Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment Intro Lumpy digs up a hole in a graveyard, when he spots a hand poking from the ground. A zombie emerges, followed by four more. Counting the five zombies slowly marching towards him, Lumpy reacts in shock and backs away, only to fall into the hole he dug up. He lands in an empty coffin and the lid somehow closes over it. As he struggles to get out, the text "Specy Spooktacular V" is shown on the coffin lid. A zombie's hand falls in holding a sign saying "Part One". Summary We begin this year's batch of ghost stories with the return of an old friend thanks to ghost peppers. Then creepy crawly mutants infest the town. We also have Daydream's take on Charlie Brown's great pumpkin, The Ghost going to school and the return of Arcticus's gelatinous creation. And that's just the beginning! 2nd Segment Intro Cream is at his front door, giving out candy to some kids. As he leaves, a hooded stranger comes along and says if he doesn't get some candy, then he will get Cream's soul. Cream goes to the bowl of candy, but having planned a Halloween party later, he grabs the bucket of apples. He puts some apples in the man's basket, which angers him and the man takes Cream's soul. When Cream falls to the ground, he holds a candy bar with a wrapper that says "Specy Spooktacular V Part Two", though some of it is covered with his mechanical hand. Summary This second set of treats has a killer doll as a birthday present, Cream being too old to trick or treat, a ghost haunting his neices, Handy using scissors as replacement hands, and tail detantas. If you liked this part, hang on for the ride of your life! Title Cards ghostpepper.png|Title card for Ghost Pepper Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:DVDs Category:Halloween Category:Under Construction